Grover Cleveland
|image=Grover Cleveland.jpg |imagecaption="Well done! Please accept this presidential medal of honor." |spec=Poptropican |gen=Male |island=Mystery Train Island |ffi=Friend }} Grover Cleveland was the 22nd and 24th president of the United States of America and a character on Mystery Train Island. Characteristics Appearance Grover Cleveland has brown hair with a mustache and a dark blue suit with a blue bow tie. Storyline Role on Mystery Train Island Grover Cleveland is first mentioned when Mark Twain mentions a "mysterious fellow in the last car" when being interrogated about the Transformer. Your Poptropican then earns the clue Mysterious Fellow in Last Car. And after sneaking their way past Pinkerton Security, the Poptropican finds Cleveland, in the Presidental Suite, pondering by his chalkboard that reads "TELL THE TRUTH." Cleveland introduces himself and tells them he know they would get to him eventually. Cleveland will then reveal that he's almost done solving the mystery and the Player should have the last remaining pieces. He will then bring you to the Interrogation Table and start to tell you what he knows. "When the lights went out, Nikola Tesla was peeping through Edison's door while holding . . ." This is one part that Cleveland needs help with. If you click on the clue A Glass of Prune Juice, Cleveland will continue. "A Glass of Prune Juice. When he heard Edison coming back, he ran, sloshing the juice over the sides of his glass." Then your Poptropican adds a comment, "So he didn't steal the device. He was only curious about it." Then Cleveland continues on, "The thief then snuck into the Coal Car and hit the brakes, causing a distraction. The thief then took the device to the Luggage Car - Hence the . . ." When they choose the clue Coal Smudges, and the President will go on, "Coal Smudges on the trunk." Again, your Poptropican cuts in, "Wait. How did the thief get into Tesla's trunk? The key was still in his cabin!" Cleveland starts again, "Or was it? Perhaps the thief switched nametags between his own trunk and Tesla's. When the train stopped, the thief could have snuck outside and thrown the . . ." Once you click on the clue Key the President can continue. "Key into Tesla's cabin. The trunk you thought was Tesla's was the thief's all along!" You can't help but ask this question, "Why go to all this trouble for something the thief didn't even want?" Cleveland answers like this by saying, "That's just it! It was easy enough for the thief to access Tesla's cabin. Much harder to get at the thing Tesla never lets out of his sight, not ever when he went to the bathroom: His . . ." Now the Poptropican should choose the clue Briefcase, then Pres. Cleveland will go on, "Briefcase." You cut in another time to say, "So the thief took Edison's Motion Capture Device as a distraction." Next goes Pres. Cleveland "Precisely. the thief's real goal, all along, was . . ." For your last clue clicked, you should click the clue Tesla's Transformer, then the President continues, "Tesla's Transformer." Now, to finish up your talk, you and Cleveland will realize that if the thief switched nametags in the Luggage Car, you can look in 'Tesla's' trunk, you may find something that can narrow down the suspects to one: The real thief. After the Poptropican leaves, Cleveland stays in his suite until the John Bull arrives at the fair. He, along with Erik Weisz and George Ferris, then follows the Player to the Ferris Wheel. And after Moreau falls into Weisz's water tank and the Player gives the Transformer to Ferris, Cleveland congratulates them and gives them a presidental medal of honor. Gallery Cleveland at his Chalkboard.PNG|Cleveland at his chalkboard Grover Cleveland.png|The real Grover Cleveland. Screenshot 2018-04-07 at 10.00.18 AM.png Trivia *Grover Cleveland was the only U.S. president who served two non-consecutive terms-as the 22nd and 24th president of the United States. Category:Mystery Train Island Characters